Cherry's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: I was listening to the Nightmare Before Christmas MP3s on my player and it made me wanna write my own fan fiction on this movie, I haven't seen it in nearly forever! I saw Nightmare Before Christmas in fifth grade so I'm 10 years old here and with my friends from Illinois. Read & Review, I only own my OCs, Tim Burton owns others.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of Cherry's favorite times of the year, Halloween. She was wearing her school uniform, a white collared shirt with the school logo, a navy blue skirt, white socks, and white dress shoes. She had her hair all messy out and about and she wore white makeup with black circles around her eyes. She invented her own costume of a dead schoolgirl. She was with her mother, holding her hand as she was dressed like a vampire.

"Mom, you don't have to hold my hand anymore, I'm not a kid anymore," Cherry told her. "I'm 10-years-old now."

"Cherry, I want you to be safe in our new home," Michelle told her. "What if you get lost?"

"I won't get lost," Cherry told her. "Can't I go with Destinee to the Halloween party Sarah's having at her house?"

"Oh, I don't know, hon."

"Please Mom?"

"Well..." Michelle smiled. "Okay, you can go since you're a little older now. Can you get there fine on your own?"

"I should be able to and I have my emergency cell phone in case something happens."

"Alright, I'll be with your Dad then passing out candy. Happy Halloween, honey!"

"Okay, bye!" Cherry excitedly ran off past the neighborhood.

"She's growing up." Michelle smiled as she went to Bud.

"I just hope she doesn't get into trouble." Bud remarked.

Cherry went into the woods as she dragged her orange bag behind her. Sarah's place wasn't too far from the woods. Cherry kept walking and walking, but she felt as if she had gotten lost as she tripped down a hill and landed in a patch were a lot of trees were. She got up and looked at the trees, they were very peculiar. There were a Christmas tree, big red heart, Jack-O-Lantern and other designs on the trees. Cherry thought if as vandalism and she stepped closer and noticed brass doorknobs on the trees.

"I wonder what this leads to?" Cherry thought to herself as she grabbed on the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

><p>She stepped inside and it was all dark and Cherry felt like she was involved in some trick-or-treating prank. She walked further and saw a field with a scarecrow being blown against the wind and there was a graveyard with ghouls. It made her shocked with fear and she backed up as a song came up.<p>

Cherry felt easily spooked and she was on her way out but she felt herself being pulled with the ghouls as they sang around her.

Cherry looked around and felt safe as she found a bed. She rushed to it and sat on it, then got scared as someone pulled her under with sharp fangs and glowing red eyes.

Cherry rushed out from under the bed, feeling scared out of her wits. She then got against a stairwell. She panted heavily and briefly felt relief but then got panic-stricken once again. Cherry rushed and bumped into townsfolk who forced her to take part in the song.

Cherry got away from them and turned pale as her makeup as she came face to face with a few vampires.

Cherry screamed and she ran into even more townspeople such as witches and monsters. She felt like she was trapped in a nightmare beyond epic proportions. She even saw the mayor. Cherry screamed as she saw the witches who looked like they wanted to hurt her as they flew on their broomsticks. Cherry jumped high with fright and she landed on one, shivering as the witches took flight and pushed her as they sang.

Cherry screamed as she was pushed and her shirt got caught in a branch. She panted again, then let out an astonished gasp as she saw the tree was alive. Cherry screamed as the branch broke. And to make matters worse, she was picked up by a purple clown. To make that even worse, he ripped off his face and Cherry melted and wilted on the floor, shivering like a wet dog. Cherry stepped back and bumped into a tree as the wind picked up and blew her hair and her off the ground. Her eyes widened and she grasped onto the tree trunk to prevent from being blown away.

Cherry was then blown off course and past the moon and felt terrified as she saw a shadowed face in it. Cherry walked away and jumped back as a guillotine blade came down to slice a pumpkin. She was about to run off, but a couple of creatures grabbed her to force her to join in the song. Jack came, he was indeed a skeleton and wore black suit which nearly frightened Cherry to near death. Everyone cheered for him except for her. She just wanted to go back home now and forget about the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody laughed as the song was over. Cherry wondered what possible mix-up she had gotten herself into. She just wanted to have a nice, safe Halloween night with her friends, now trapped in a strange world. She first thought it was a costume party with adults, but they were all real.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" The Mayor declared.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Jack exclaimed as he hopped down from the fountain. "Thank you everyone for participating in this most frightening event."

"No, thank you, Jack," the Mayor smiled. "Without your brilliant leadership-"

"Not at all, Mayor," Jack insisted. He then looked down and noticed, Cherry on the ground ducked for cover, shivering and whimpering. "Well, who do we have here?"

Cherry looked up at Jack, let out a frightful gasp, then went back to cowering in fear.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Jack smiled at her as he picked her up and placed her on her feet. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"I...uhh..." Cherry stammered, looking up at the skeleton. "I...I'm not from around here..."

"Well lookie here guys, we got a new ghoul in town!" Jack laughed. "Welcome to Halloween Town, I'm Jack Skellington. And who might you be?"

"Ch-Cherry..." Cherry whimpered. "Are you going to eat me?"

"I'll eat her, Jack." a fat vampire stepped forward.

"She's fine," Jack glared at him then smiled down at the mortal girl. "Did you like the show, Cherry?"

"It was rather frightening." Cherry replied.

"Oh, thank you," Jack chuckled. "Why are you out here by yourself? Your family must be worried sick!"

"I got lost when I was looking for my friends, we're having this Halloween party and-" Before Cherry could go further, monsters were complimenting Jack.

"You're the man, Jack!" the fat vampire said.

"You're a witch's fondest dream," a witch sighed dreamily.

"You made walls fall, Jack," a smaller witch added.

"Walls fall?" the taller witch laughed at her. "You made the very mountains crack, Jack."

"Thank you all," Jack smiled. "I should help Cherry get back home or something now though. She's a stranger in a strange place, she's probably scared."

"We'll give out prizes later then like the blood draining," the Mayor told him.

"I think we all know who'll win as they won last year and the year before that, and the year before that." Jack laughed as he walked with Cherry and they decided to get to know each other better.

They entered the graveyard, walking about.

"So, you were trick-or-treating with your mother and father for a while and you were on your way to a party?" Jack asked after Cherry told her story.

"Yes sir," Cherry nodded, looking up at him. "I was walking through the usual forest where my friend Sarah lives past, but I haven't seen her house and I woke up in a forest with a lot of doors. It was odd."

"Well, I'll be sure to get you home before Halloween tomorrow." Jack said.

"Halloween tomorrow? Jack, today is October 31st!"

"I know and it is everyday," Jack looked at her like she was an idiot. "Isn't that how it works for you?"

"No, we celebrate Halloween once a year where I come from." Cherry explained. "I'm not even a real dead schoolgirl, this is a costume."

"Wow," Jack put a hand to his mouth. "You look very convincing."

"My mother did the makeup." Cherry smiled.

"It explains a lot, I really mistook you for a Halloween Town citizen." Jack laughed, then sighed.

"Something wrong, Jack?"

"I just... Don't feel like myself..." Jack put a hand to his chest as he walked.

"Halloween's my favorite holiday," Cherry smiled as she looked up at him. "Fall's my favorite season, plus my birthday's in October too!"

"You're constantly cheerful, aren't you?" Jack smirked at her as he sat on a hill by a tombstone.

"I can be," Cherry leaned over on the tombstone looking at him. "I draw dead things, enjoy miserable weather, I don't understand myself sometimes."

"Well, you're a lovely girl." Jack stood up and walked around as he was about to sing.

"You're fine, Jack, I promise." Cherry watched him leave and trailed behind him.

"Maybe you need candy," Cherry dug into her trick-or-treat bag with a smile, then a glare as she pulled out a rock rather than a piece of candy.

"My father's from Kentucky." Cherry spoke.

* * *

><p>Jack entered the forest. He then looked back to see Cherry looking up at him. He looked around and shrugged and allowed her to follow him. They didn't know that a living rag doll with blue skin, a tattered dress and long brown hair named Sally was watching them. Cherry looked back and saw her. She then looked away, took off her glasses and wiped them against her shirt and put them back on to see no one there.<p>

"You okay, Cherry?" Jack asked.

"Just thought I saw something weird." Cherry replied, following Jack.

"Well come on, let's get you home, eh?" Jack took her hand and went in the forest with the human girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry and Jack were in the forest. Jack was looking for a way out with Cherry, but couldn't find one. It was as if he were oblivious toward the tree knobs unlike Cherry which wounded her up in Halloween Town in the first place. While there, a dog that looked like a white sheet with a red collar and glowing pumpkin nose came up. He barked happily at Jack.

"No Zero, not now," Jack told his dog. "I'm not in the mood."

"Arf!" Zero barked.

"Alright," Jack smiled and broke a rib bone off. "Here ya go, boy." Jack gave the dog the bone.

Zero barked happily and kept the bone.

Cherry smiled at him. "Who's this?"

"This is my dog, Zero," Jack replied. "He loves to play. Don't worry, he won't bite. You're not a threat."

"Hey boy!" Cherry laughed as she pet the seemingly ghostly dog.

The night passed suddenly. It was strange. Cherry woke up in alarm and Jack got up next to her. They had to get going. Jack took Cherry's hand and they walked through the forest with Zero passing.

"Where are we?" Jack wondered. "It's some place new."

"This looks like where I came from." Cherry added, referring to gotten lost in this very forest.

"What's this?" Jack noticed the trees with doorknobs.

"Okay, I've definitely seen this before." Cherry scratched her chin as her makeup was fading.

There was a tree with a big red heart, a tree with a colorful Easter egg, a big green Shamrock, and even a tree with a Thanksgiving turkey. There was a tree that had a big green Christmas tree with a radiant, gold star and colorful decorations.

"Maybe we should go through here, I wonder what this could be," Jack put his hand on the door and Cherry held him back. "Cherry, let go."

"The last time I opened one of these doors I ended up lost in your world!" Cherry protested.

"This isn't like a Halloween Town tree though, it can't be that bad." Jack opened the door and he got sucked in.

Cherry grabbed onto him to hold him back into safety, but was pulled in with him. Zero barked as he spotted Cherry and Jack entering a vortex from the tree which made Cherry feel deja vu, only this time she was in Christmas Town rather than Halloween Town.

* * *

><p>Cherry and Jack slid onto a snowy hill and looked all around them. There was merriment sprouted into the air as people sang about happily. Cherry stood around to get a better look, but she rolled down the hill with Jack, screaming in panic. There was even a train riding by with candy canes and there were a couple of ice skaters by a tree.<p>

Jack noticed Cherry catching falling snowflakes on her tongue.

"Jack, relax, it's only Christmas!" Cherry rushed behind him as Jack observed the strangeness that a skeleton revolved around Halloween could. She then ran out of breath and held herself as it was very cold and she was beside a snowman. She smiled as she saw people sledding down a hill, playfully.

Jack erupted out of the snowman, much to Cherry's shock. The citizens of the Christmas world couldn't help but stare at them. There were even kids playing with snowballs and Jack and Cherry went to check them out.

Cherry and Jack continued to walk along. They then came across a young elfish couple standing under mistletoe. Cherry gushed while Jack looked in confusion as the two shared a kiss.

"Happy Holidays." Cherry said out of the blue.

"There's no monsters on Christmas," Cherry remarked, then thought about it for a minute. "Unless you count the Grinch from Dr. Seuss."

"Christmas Town," Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Jack thought as he ended his song.

"Hohoho!" a voice called. Of course, Cherry knew who it was.

"Hmm..." Jack looked sinister now. "Cherry, you're gonna have to wait about going home for a while. I have an idea."

"Oh boy," Cherry bit her lip as she noticed Jack's sudden attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Cherry explored more of Christmas Town. They had never seen anything like it before. Especially Jack since he had never even heard of Christmas. He took Cherry's hand as they went back to Halloween Town. All of the citizens gathered among him as they were all deeply worried about him and his whereabouts. He stood by a podium as Cherry carried her trick-or-treat bag, still full of candy but threw it on the floor as she saw an eyeball.

"I was looking for that, miss." a cyclops said as he popped his eye back into his head and blinked at her.

"Ugghhh..." Cherry moaned and stepped behind Jack as the cyclops was eying her strangely.

"Listen everyone!" Jack boomed into a microphone as he got on a podium. Everyone listened to their Pumpkin King. "I want to tell you all about...Christmas Town. Cherry, get the lights."

Cherry nodded and did as told. She dimmed the lights and pushed a video projector for Jack to display to the people of Halloween Town. Everyone just couldn't help but wonder what he could be going on about.

Jack clicked to show a box wrapped up.

"A box?" a devil cried out. "Is it steel?"

"Are there locks?" a werewolf asked.

"Is it filled with pox?" a demon asked.

"A pox, how delightful, a pox," the three said together.

"If you please, just a box wrapped up in paper and a bow." Cherry spoke up.

"A bow?" the witches asked. "But why? How ugly. What's in it? What's in it?"

Jack: That's the point of the thing, not to know

"It's a bat," the clown said. "Will it bend?"

"It's a rat," the creature from under the stairs said. "Will it break?"

"Perhaps it's the head I found in the lake," an underwater girl said.

"Oh yes!" a creature resembling Mr. Hyde said with delight. "Does it still have a foot?"

"Let me see!" a medium-sized one said.

"Is it rotted and covered with gook?" the smallest one said.

"Let me explain," Cherry spoke up. "There's no foot inside, but candy and toys inside."

"Small toys," a demon and mummy said.

"Do they bite?" the demon asked.

"Do they snap?" the mummy asked.

"Or explode in a sack?" the winged demon asked.

"Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys." a corpse kid said.

"What a splendid idea!" the Mayor marveled. "This Christmas sounds fun. I fully endore it, let's try it at once."

* * *

><p>Everyone left as Jack finished his town meeting song. Cherry was gratefully worried of what would become of Christmas in this new adventure she was facing.<p>

"Actually Jack, his name's Santa Claus and he's not a monster!" Cherry protested.

"Well, at least they're excited," Jack left behind the curtains as everyone cheered him on. "But they don't understand. That special kind of feeling in Christmas Land. Oh well, come on Cherry, we can go to my house."

"Okay Jack," Cherry sighed as she followed the skeleton home. She really wanted to go to her own home now.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack led Cherry to his home. There was a spare bed for her as he was on his own one. He tucked her in and gave her a glass of clean water and he began to read Christmas story books. Cherry slept fine, but it was hard to ignore the screeches and horrors outside of Halloween Town. She was a stranger in a strange place. Never had she ever been so bad about going home.

Everyone noticed Jack had been obsessed with bringing Christmas to Halloween town. Cherry couldn't sleep very well after there were louder spooky noises. She decided to go outside for a walk and get some fresh air. She sat under a dying tree and soaked up some fresh air and nibbled on some of the Halloween candy she earned with her mother.

A scientist named Dr. Finkelstein went to see Jack after a while of the Christmas mess. Everyone has been curious about Jack lately. He also recently told Cherry about meeting someone named Sally. The Mayor made a speech while Cherry stood in the audience, listening politely, then someone stabbed her in the back.

"Ow!" she groaned and turned. "Who's the wise guy?"

The response was sinister snickering.

"Oh, how Jolly our Christmas will be," the Mayor smiled, then switched faces after someone hit him. He then looked at three children behind Cherry. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack sent for us," a boy in a devil outfit remarked.

"Specifically," the witch girl added.

"By name," the final boy said with a skeleton like costume and he looked like a goblin of some sort.

"Who are you guys?" Cherry turned to them.

"Lock," the devil boy replied.

"Shock," the witch girl pointed to herself.

"Barrel," the goblin skeleton boy pointed to himself.

"Jack! Jack! It's Oogie's boys!" The Mayor sounded panicked.

"Ah, Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters," Jack went over to them with a smile. "Now guys, the job I have for you is top-secret! Cherry, if you want, you can help them."

"Cherry? What kind of stupid name is that?" Barrel laughed wickedly and Shock shoved him down with a deep scowl.

"Anyway," Jack continued. "This job requires craft, cunning, mischief..."

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack." Shock giggled.

"Absolutely no one is to know about it," Jack told them. "Not a soul, and one more thing. Leave that no account Oogie Boogie out of this!"

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" Cherry whispered to the monstrous children.

"We'll tell you later," Shock whispered back.

"Whatever you say, Jack." Barrel said innocently.

"Of course, Jack." Shock agreed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Lock added.

"I don't know Jack, these three seem suspicious to me." Cherry said, looking at the skeleton.

"It'll be alright, Cherry." Jack pushed Cherry to their way. "Lock, Shock, Barrel, this is Cherry. She's new around here, so be sure you keep her out of trouble, alright?"

"Aye, aye, Jack!" the trio saluted and as Jack was gone they all looked at her with sinister grins.

The trio led Cherry to their little house as they were planning to kidnap Santa Claus. They also decided to get to know Cherry a little better.

"So, you're not from around Halloween Town, huh?" Lock asked.

"Kinda," Cherry shrugged. "I got lost when I was with my parents to go to a friend's house and somehow I ended up here. So, who's this Oogie Boogie?"

"Someone you'd never wanna meet in a dark alley," Shock giggled. "You'll be lucky if he doesn't torment you with your worst nightmare."

"I..Is he scary?" Cherry suddenly shivered with fear.

"He can be," Barrel chuckled. "He might even eat you!"

"Yeah, what kind of monster are you?" Lock raised an eyebrow.

"I'm actually a human girl," Cherry shuffled her feet nervously. "This is a Halloween costume. I'm a dead schoolgirl."

"It's very convincing," Shock observed. "Too bad you're not a real monster, we were thinking of letting you become one of us."

"You can help us kidnap The Sandy Claws Jack was talking about," Lock suggested.

"His name is Santa Claus," Cherry rolled her eyes at him. "Santa Claus!"

"Whatever." Lock scoffed. "Now, let's think of a plan."

"Somehow, I think this is going to be terrifying." Cherry said shakily.


End file.
